Rhyming Games
by TTRaven4Ever
Summary: What happens when Beast boy decides to try to beat Raven at rhyming? OR when Things start to heat up between Raven and her Leader? Rated T for language, Rae/Rob, Rob/Star, BB/Star, maybe Cy/bee if I feel like it.....
1. Raven Vs Beastboy

Raven was confused.

She didn't get confused on a regular basis, but whenever she tried to figure out how Robin was feeling about her, POP there it was.

"Wonderful, just friggin wonderful." She mumbled.

"Heey Rae!" Beast Boy joked. "Beast Boy, you're still not funny. And if you want a rhyme for you, I'll gladly provide it." "Psh, you can't beat me at rhyming." "Oh yes, how could I beat the infamous Doctor Seuss?" "Okay, make a rhyme that you've always wanted to say to me." Once again, he said the wrong thing to Raven and Robin just happened to walk in at the precise moment. Oh the Irony. "Okay, here it is. Go to hell, infidel." Robin's face went from happy to the look that clearly spelled out – Oh My God!-

"Uhh, Raven what's a infidel?"

That's when Robin announced his presence.


	2. Raven's thoughts

"Hi Raven, you forgot to train last week, so I'll need to brief you on one of our new plans of attack." That was the first thing that came out of his mouth. It was true, though, she didn't make it to training, because she was trying to heal from the unfortunate burn from a certain Tameranian's starbolts after accidently scaring the shit out of her.

"Yeah okay Boy Blunder. I'll be there as soon as I wash my cup."

With that Beast Boy lost all interest in the Conversation, and decided to play Mega Monkeys 4.

"Friends, I wish for us to have the fun at the mall of shopping, then we can go to the theatre of movies, and then to the place of pizza!"

"Oh HELL no." Raven mumbled at the Tameranian's view upon what was fun. _'So bubbly. God, why can't she get depressed every once and a while. Shit, she's happy when she PMS-ing!'_

Raven thought it so loud that Robin heard Raven's complaints about his current girlfriend, as if she'd yelled it clear across the room. He furrowed his brow in thought. _'I heard that Raven. Bond, Remember?_' Raven looked his way, with a look of utter shock on her face. Then she smirked and walked past him calling behind her, "I'm going to meditate, have fun at the mall. With that, she left and Robin decided to talk to her after they came home after the mall.

'_Raven, you are so dead.'_

'_Yeah, If you can catch me."_


	3. Training and Kevin Rudolph

Raven lied.

She didn't do it a lot, only when she thought they didn't need to worry about her problems. But it was all the same, she still lied.

As Soon as she heard the engines of both vehicles leave, she walked straight towards the training room. She pumped up some music, though she didn't listen to it. She just felt the beat vibrate through her and she changed in to a black belly shirt (Kind of like Starfire's) and a pair of sweatpants that used to be one of the guy's. They still didn't fit well though.

_I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie_

'_Kevin Rudolph? I don't remember this one. Oh, well the others won't be home for a while. I have plenty of time.'_

Then she gave the dummy a roundhouse kick, followed by a much more violent attack. (Violent didn't even begin to describe what she was doing to that thing. She was whooping its ass!!)

_Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world_

She put the song on repeat and practiced for the whole time the others were gone. Which was a total of about 5 hours.

She didn't even notice the others come in.


	4. Secret revealed

Robin and the other teen titans walked in and heard Kevin Rudolph echoing around the tower. _'Kevin Rudolph? I left that in the training room's stereo.' _ Starfire spoke up and said, "Friends I believe we must do the checking out of the mysterious sound. Perhaps we will go to the source of such language and sound?" "Yeah, what she said." "Shut up Grass Stain." By the time everyone was done with their arguing session, Robin had already left for the training room with his bow staff fully extended.

Raven kept kicking the dummy, in fact she already had 23 of the dummies ( or what was left of them) in a pile of stuffing and red rubber. The song invigorated her, and she found herself wanting to kick that dummy so hard, that if it was alive, it wouldn't be for much longer. Little did she know, the was a certain boy wonder coming to check out the sound, ready to pounce whomever was in the training room.

Robin wasn't sure about the 'stranger' in the training room, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. HE heard a female grunt. _'Female? It couldn't be Terra, she's stone, and as far as I know, Raven doesn't train. She should, though. Wait, if I ever saw Raven training, I'd have a heart attack for sure.' _ Then he ran into the training room, and got prepared for a heart attack, because there Raven was, in a black belly shirt and his old sweatpants. 


	5. Reasons

Raven sensed a presence in the Training Room. So, of course she did the obvious thing to do, She spun, giving her 'attacker' a roundhouse kick to the groin, then she leapt at his throat, knocked him to the ground, and straddled him, keeping her hands on his neck. Suddenly, Raven noticed Robin's Domino mask below her. _'Aw shit.'_

"R-R-RAVEN!!!" Raven immediately let go, and back flipped off of Robin, sitting down as if she were about to get scolded. Her big eyes looked up, and a small smirk graced her lips. "Yes, R-R-Robin?" Robin glared at her through his mask thingy, and got all up In her business. (Sorry, I had to do that!) "Why, did you attack me, and possibly make it so I can't have children?!" "Cough- Or pleasure Star-Cough" "Not funny Raven, now answer my question so that we can put this all behind us and go on with our lives." I was training, and you came up behind me. For all I knew, someone broke through the tower defenses, or Beastboy was trying to prank me yet again. The Strangling part was especially for Beastboy."

"Okay, fine. Come down, we're having pizza." Robin walked out of the training room, and called over his shoulder,"Oh, by the way, keep the sweat pants. They look good on you." He shut the door with a smirk. "Go to hell, infidel." Raven called back with an evil smirk.*

Robin walked down the corridors of the tower, occasionally rubbing at his throat. _'Damn, she has a good grip. I don't want to be the person who breaks into our tower and tries to sneak up on raven. I'm lucky she held back. I can't believe I said she looked good in my old sweat pants. Not that I was lying….' _


	6. Puddings

Starfire ran to the kitchen and started to make the pudding of never ending happiness, and Beastboy started playing Race Rave Revolution* with Cyborg. Starfire started to throw in almost everything in the cupboard, then she ran to the bay to catch an octopus for her pudding thingy.

All the while Robin was beating his head against the steel walls of one of the hallways, trying to rid his head of the naughty thoughts involving Raven in a leather clad cat woman outfit.

'_GOD! __**I love Starfire**__!'_

He walked into the kitchen, and all thoughts of Raven evaporated. His Beauty was at the stove cooking yet another disgusting pudding. His face went from a small smile to a grimace of absolute disgust.

"What the hell is she making?" The whisper erupted by his ear, her voice raspy and dark.

"I don't know. It's scaring me though."

"Do you think she'll notice if I back away slowly?"

"Ummm…"

He looked over his shoulder and noticed silently retreating.

"ROBIN! You have returned to our room of the living with the loud noises and glorious colors! SIT!"

He found himself being plopped into a chair, and being strapped into it by a rope that came out of nowhere. She stuffed the. .thing.. she qualified as a pudding into Robin's mouth. Unfortunately, his reflexes forced him to swallow it. Then he ran up (Still attached to the chair) and puked in the nearby plant, which instantly curled up and died.

"Hmm, I do not think it has been made properly. RAVEN; PLEASE COME DOWN TO GET RID OF THIS FOR ME!"

Raven teleported down and glared at the pot. Instantly the substance was gone. Her face showed a grimace, and she suddenly turned green then ran out of the room. They heard her puking faintly. "Huhehot.' She trembled. "That was horrible. Never again." She walked out and back into her room. There she changed into a black bikini with a top that crossed over each breast, then hooked around the neck and back. The bottom was a low back one that showed off her tattoo. She then wrapped her cloak back around her self. She went to the top of the tower and waited.

"FRIEND RAVEN! We are going to the place of pizza since the pudding of happiness has done the yucky. Would you like to join us for the dough with many toppings?"

'_Right on time, they really know when to call…..' _

"NO, just go on without me."

The T-car drove off and Raven took off her cloak. She felt the wind on her ashen skin, and smiled contentedly to herself. She climbed up on the rail and suddenly, she jumped off. Unknowingly to her, there were a air of masked eyes watching her, and his eyes (Mask?) widened in surprise.

_**The game's name came off the top of my head, so don't worry about the copy write. I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. BTW, review or get hacked by a chainsaw. Or a weed whacker, you choose.**_


	7. Revelations

Robin decided to stay back and talk to Raven. He watched as she left the room, confused at her unnaturally quick pace.

"Boyfriend Robin, I wish to go for the pizza since it has been a while since we have eaten. Perhaps you would like to come?" "Uh, no Star. Go on without me, I think I'll train a little bit" Her face fell, but she covered it up with yet another one of her oh-so-friggin- happy smiles. He winced as he heard Star ask Raven, and listened closely for her answer. Her soft-sounding "No" rang through the halls. They left, so he immediately ran to the roof. He saw the second bird in a sexy bikini, and the tattoo got him even more 'attracted.'

He saw her climb up on the rail, and he started panicking. She jumped off, and his eyes widened(Mask?) as he ran to the rail.

He saw her graceful figure to flips to avoid the rocks, and she arched her back to show off some of her cleavage. Her eyes widened as she saw a boy in a traffic light costume, looking down upon her, mouth agape.

As she hit the water, she executed the perfect dive underneath the water and came up for a breath of air, her hair slicked back from the water of the bay. She swam back to shore and went in the tower, where she unfortunately bumped into the fearless leader himself.

"Raven, why the hell are you in a bikini?"

"Well, Robin, I think it would be obvious. I was swimming."

"By diving off the top of the TOWER?!"

"Well, maybe that was a little extreme, but I'm not so sure that its illegal. Besides, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

She walked to her room, and changed into her normal clothing. In fact, she only had her uniform and her bikini for a clothing type. Walking down the hallway, she opened the doors to the main room. Walking past the couch she said, "Hey boy Blunder."

"Raven, why did you dive off the top of the tower?"

"I really don't think I need to talk about this."

"Fine. Your herbal tea is ready, it's on the kitchen counter."

"Um, Thanks." Her mind was racing about 500 miles an hour, but she said nothing. _'Why did he make me herbal tea?"_

She walked back to the couch and sat across from him, watching as he flipped through the channels. That's when it happened, she suddenly understood why she was confused around him. _'Omigod. I love him!'_


	8. Love and Lust

Raven stood suddenly, causing her herbal tea to fly at Robin, and it hit him in his chest. "Okay, HOT!"

"Omigod, I'm so sorry!" Raven bolted for the kitchen and got a cloth, ice, and a metal dish and filled it with water. Without thinking, she took off his shirt and tended to his wound. Robin's masked eyes widened as she tended to it, carefully scrubbing the tea off, then healing any wound hat was left behind. _'Oh, wow. She has soft hands. It already feels better. Ahhhhhhhh" _

As she stopped Robin offered a small smile, and quietly thanked her. She went to her room, and shut the door. Then she went to nevermore. (Omigod that rhymed. Look at me, I'm Doctor Seuss!!!!) The rocky plain was now sprouting multi colored flowers, and Happy came skipping on her merry way. "Ravie! It's so good to see you! We got two more emotions!!! Come on we have to go!" She said all in one breath.

'_I have a feeling that this is not going to be good.'_

**With Robin**

Robin went to his overly neat room and got another one of his uniforms and changed into it. _'I'm gonna go to Raven and talk to her.' _He walked to her room and hesitated before knocking softly on her door. "Um, Raven, can I please talk to you?" No answer. He pondered on if he should try again, then he heard a scream. "RAVEN!" he yelled, and without a second thought, he punched in the emergency access code into her room. There he saw a creepy mirror glowing red, and the last thing he said before being sucked in by a demonic red hand…..

**Back with Raven **

Raven screamed.

It was unintentional, really, but all the same, it was a scream. Why did she scream you ask?

Simple. She just saw her two newest emotions: Love and Lust, oh the irony.

Lust wore a cat woman type of clothing(minus the kitty mask) made of entirely black leather, with sexy high-heeled boots that strapped up and connected with her shorts (that looked more like leather panties) and she even had a sexy whip. In other words, she was the photo image of lust. Love was looking like the other 'Ravens' in a white cloak with red and pink hearts connected. She also had long hair instead of the usual bob.

And unfortunately for Raven, she would scream yet again as soon as she realized she had an 'unwelcome' guest.

**With Robin yet again…. ******

He wasn't sure where he was, but he could tell that where ever he was, Raven wasn't going to be 'happy' to see him. All of a sudden a pink cloaked Raven came skipping merrily along the rocky terrain shrieking the lyrics to polly – wolly - doodle.


	9. into her head

"Oh I went down south for to see my- Robin!" Robin jumped up and got into a battle position and pointed his bow staff at her.

"Who are you and why do you look like Raven?!"

"Ummm, 'cause I am Raven?"

"You can't be. Raven despises the color pink, hates songs like polly-wolly-doodle, and she doesn't skip. EVER."

Happy's face went blank, and she seemed to have lost the words she was going to say. "That's freaky how you know that… Anyway, I'm Happy, Raven's happy emotion. Want to meet the others? Raven's here too! She's gonna be mad when she hears I let you in here, but OH WELL!!" (Might I take the time to type to say that she said all of this in one breath…)

She then grabbed his wrist and skipped off at full speed, while robin screamed bloody murder.

**With Raven **

Raven was in the middle of an all-out meltdown, and when she heard a sound that sounded a lot like robin screaming, She pretty much melted into a puddle. That instant she screamed so loud, and Robin was blown back by the sound waves coming form her mouth.

Lust walked seductively towards Robin and batted her lashes. "Where did you come from cutie?" Robin's mouth went dry, and he had to wipe off the drool. This leather-clad Raven was turning him on. Meanwhile, Raven was planning her attack on Lust. Her bright idea popped into her head, and a devious smirk flitted across her features.

As Robin was drooling, He suddenly heard a loud _'CLANG!' _ and he nearly shitted himself as she fell forward to reveal the real Raven with a frying pan held up. She smirked and tied up Lust in chains then chained her to next to Rage, who gave her the evil eye, with her four red evil eyes.

Little did they know, the others had come home, and were looking for the two birds, and getting very worried.

**With Starfire.. ***

Starfire flew into the tower with an elated look upon her face. She was sopping wet and water was dripping from her long red hair.

"Oh Boyfriend Robin! Please reveal yourself so we may go to the park and continue with the fight of water!"

She waited for about ten minutes, then started flying around the tower and searching the security room. All the hallways were empty, and so were their rooms. She flew to Raven's room (her room was the only one that didn't have a camera in it besides the bathrooms) and shyly knocked.

"Oh friend Raven? Would you happen to know where Boyfriend Robin is? I wish to speak with him, please." She got no answer, and she was starting to get angry. With out thinking, she blasted down Raven's door and flew in. There she saw a glowing mirror on the ground. She slowly reached for it, and her eyes got wide as she was sucked in violently by the big red hand of doom.

( Lol, The name just popped in my head, and my fingers typed it. Go figure…)

**With the birdies… $**

Robin stayed where he was as he watched Raven finish chaining up Lust to a giant stone wall-thingy. When Raven finished, he timidly began inquiring. "Raven, where am I?"

"Well, Robin, you are in Nevermore."

"And where exactly is Nevermore?"

"In my mind."

Okay, let's pretend that's not weird or freaky in any way possible. Who are all these Ravens?"

"Why Robin, we are her emotions." (Love said that…)

His face went blank and she hit Love with a frying pan also.

Happy suddenly shot up and said, "Starfire is here!"

"WHAT?!"

Raven, Robin, and all of her emotions who were not chained, or knocked out, ran towards the entrance of Nevermore. Unfortunately, Happy got to Starfire first, and began her happy rambling on about how glad she was to see her, (yadda, yadda blah, blah…..)

"Friend Raven who is in pink, why are there other Ravens?"

"You are in Nevermore, AKA Raven's mind, and we are her emotions. Guess what? Robin is here too! Come on out Robin, we know you're out there somewhere!"

Robin slowly stepped out of the crowd of colors, and opened his arms for an embrace. Starfire gladly complied.

She turned to Raven and asked, "I would like to leave now." Raven granted her wish, and they were all pushed out of the mirror. she kicked them out of her room, then she flopped down on her bed to take a nap. Unfortunately, Beastboy was thinking of a way to scare the shit out of her, and he came up with the smartest idea his little mind could come up with....

'_**KAY PEOPLE, I KNOW YOU GUYS WANTED ME TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS. I DON'T THE TEEN TITANS, AND PLEASE REVIEW, OTHER WISE I MIGHT HAVE TO BEAT YOU SHITLESS. YAY!**_


	10. Angst and Regrets

Beastboy had a secret.

It wasn't much of a secret, but still it was a secret.

He had a crush on one of the Titan's resident members. (Now I know what you're thinking, 'ah man! This is gonna be another one of those drama things with Beastboy loving Raven!" Well ya know what? HE DIDN'T LIKE RAVEN! How d'ya like me now?!)

No, he liked the bubbly Tameranian, formerly known as Starfire, which explains why he rarely (if ever) pulled a prank on her. Instead, he focused on pranking Raven, Which would explain the fact why he was hovering over her with a water balloon and a tin of lukewarm water.

He decided to go for one of the oldest (And funniest/embarrassing) tricks in the book. He placed the tin next to Raven's hand (For the record she's sleeping on her back….), and positioned himself over the edge of her bed with the water balloon. He gently reached for her hand…..

**In the main room… ()()()()()()**

Robin was not prepared for the loud high-pitched scream that came from Raven's room. In fact, he wasn't really prepared for anything. But instantly he knew the horrible truth as he heard the banging of Beastboy's head against the floor.

'_Uh oh…' _ Beastboy came running into the room, screaming bloody murder, with Raven fully prepared to do the most drastic of means for torture, and it wouldn't be pretty at all.

**With Raven…… ***********

She stormed into the room with a look of pure rage.

True, she already strangled him and beat him against her floor, but she was far from done. Oh, no, she would do what she had threatened to do so long ago. She had the perfect dimension to throw him into for a couple of hours, and it would promise to make him behave to a certain extent. He would pay.

"Where is he?!" her demonic voice scared them all, and Beastboy whimpered and shook.

"Now, Raven, what did he do?"

Robin made sure to have his peaceful voice ready and when her eyes glowed even redder, he knew instantly it was not a harmless prank that Beastboy had pulled.

He turned on his heel and confronted Beastboy in a tone so cold, it could have frozen the fiery depths of hell.

"What the hell did you do?!"

Beastboy went up to Robin, shaking the whole time, and whispered it into his ear. His masked eyes widened, and he smacked him upside the head.

"And you thought you could get away with that without dying?"

"Hem, I thought I woulda made it out in time…."

"You know, I have half the mind to hand you over to her…."

"NOO, she's gonna send me to an alternate dimension!!" Suddenly, Robin was pushed aside with a black tendril of power.

"Oh, don't worry, It won't kill you. Yet." She waved her hand, and a portal was opened, showing Beastboy's greatest fears. "NOO!" Suddenly, he disappeared into the portal, not to be seen for a couple of hours..

Robin held his side where the tendril had burned him. He saw her start holding her head, and he started worrying. She started jerking, and twitching saying "No! NO! Must-not-lose-control!" She started laughing maniacally, and then crying, even screaming. Robin was scared. He heard her starting to call for him. "Robin, ROBIN!"

"Raven, what do you need?"

"I need you to cut my wrists." Was her forced reply.

"I- I can't."

"You need to. It's the only way to keep rage from taking complete control. I'll heal, just do it." She started laughing maniacally again, and her skin started turning red. Robin ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Then he carried out the deed that was bestowed upon him.

He slit her wrists, and immediately, her skin went back to normal, and she fainted. Almost instantly, her wrists were enveloped in a familiar blue aura, healing the cuts as if they hadn't been there in the first place. She was okay. Robin sighed, and carried Raven to the couch, amazed at how light she was. She woke up, and rubbed her eyes, then slowly sat up looking around.

"Where's the green booger?" Cyborg burst out laughing, gasping between pants, "Good one Rae! I'm gonna put that want that the book!"

"Are you serious Raven? You don't remember what happened?"

"I remember feeling my hand in warm water, then I wet myself, but that's it. Oh, and I remember strangling Beastboy. "

"I guess you lost control, and you sent Beastboy to a different dimension."

"Oh. Well, I guess an hour or two in there won't hurt him. I'll get him later, I need to meditate." Her voice was back to her familiar monotone, and she was gone with a swish of her cloak.

Starfire said nothing, she was scared stiff. She slowly walked to her room, while shaking her head, telling herself that Raven wouldn't hurt them, that it was all a big mistake. But she still knew she would be having nightmares for a while….

**With Robin… #######**

Robin waited for Starfire to leave, knowing that she would have to go to her room to try to get those horrible images out of her mind. Even he was shaken, but not at her demonic rage, but at the vulnerability of Raven, the way she cried, the way she raged, the way she wanted it all to stop. He would help her; he would not see that vulnerability again. It broke his heart once, but he wouldn't see it again. He walked towards Raven's room…

**With Raven… ************

She was scared.

But she knew that it wasn't only she who was scared, she saw the fear in Starfire's eyes. She would go into her head tonight, and she would give her only good dreams. _'A girl such as Starfire should not have bad dreams. Especially of my mistakes, only I will have nightmares tonight. With the exception of Beastboy.'_

_**Knock, knock!**_

Raven sighed, knowing who would be at the door she decided not to open it. She would probably jump at him if she did no doubt about it.

"Robin, what do you want?"

"Open the door Raven, I'm not talking to an inanimate object,"

"We don't have to talk at all, you know."

"Yes we do Raven."

"No-"

"God dammit Raven, open the fucking door!"

She complied with his order, knowing he would knock down the door if she didn't. Half of her face was covered, and she saw that he was pissed. "Raven." He growled.

"Robin, I-" The next thing she knew, the door was pried open and Robin stood in front of her, towering over her.

"We need to talk, Raven, and I will speak with you face to face."

Raven stared straight ahead, which was at his chest, amazed at his height. "I wouldn't say face to face Robin, more like face to chest." Robin froze, noticing just how tall he was compared to Raven.

He suddenly plopped down on her black carpet and she looked down.

"Robin, now it's more of a face to waist (another rhyme! Go figure...) Conversation." He grabbed her hand and her cold skin was warmed by the contact. Suddenly he pulled down on her hand dragging her down, so she sat across from him.

"Now, what happened in the main room?"

"I was enraged at Beastboy, and I sent him to an alternate dimension."

"Not that Raven. Why where you crying?"

"I didn't want to hurt you guys, and I'm hurting at the moment so it was hard to hold back my tears."

"You shouldn't have to hurt Raven. You don't deserve the bad things that have been dished out to you."

"Yes, I do. Robin, this is where you are wrong. I deserve every bad event that has happened to me. I've been selfish, I have envied, I have hated for no good reason. Robin, I deserve much worse than this." Suddenly they heard Cyborg say, "Grass Stain, you're back!" "I have hurt people who were just being playful." Suddenly she broke down in to heart wracking sobs. "I deserve to die!" She wailed.

Robin gathered her into his muscular arms, carrying her out the door. "Robin, I need to apologize. I need to rid Beastboy of the torture I have bestowed upon him. I need to die."

"Raven you may apologize, but you may never die. You can never leave your friends."

She wailed louder, tears pouring out of her eyes, while a Tameranian princess watched, tears in her eyes.

**With Beastboy and Cyborg…. #$$#**

Beastboy and Cyborg heard Raven's wailing from the main room, they also heard Robin soothing her as thy got closer. Cyborg decided to speak his thoughts on the subject,

"Man, She and Robin belong together!"

"How 'bout me and Star?"

"Hem, yeah, you guys should be together, I mean both of y'all are comical. Well, at least Star is."

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal a grim looking Robin holding an emotionally destroyed Raven, tears streaking down her face, with Starfire in tow. Tears streaked down Starfire's face as she hugged herself. She ran to Beastboy and gave him a hug. He put his arm around her waist, caressing her back.

"I'm so s-s-sorry." Her whisper sounded through the room, and Beastboy simply replied, "I'll be fine; a few nightmares can't kill me." He gave her one of his goofy smiles and Raven carefully lowered herself out of Robin's arms, and slowly glided towards Beastboy.

Her scraggly hair fell into her eyes, and her smeared mascara streaked her face, giving her the look of utter despair. Raven held her hand to Beastboy's temple slowly removing the memories of his emotional torture, and transferring them into her own memories.

Beastboy's face was surprised, "Dude! I can't remember what happened anymore!" He looked at Raven and she offered him a small smile, then backed away, putting up her hood and phasing through the door. All was happy once more, well except for Raven…

_**Okay, so this was kinda angsty, but it just popped in here. Don't worry, The next chapters won't be so bad! I don't own the Teen titans, and please review.**_


	11. Break up

Robin laid in his bed, mulling over the events that had taken place. Suddenly, he heard the door open, and he saw the outline of a curvaceous figure, with long hair.

He smiled kindly at his girlfriend as she slowly walked over to the bed and slipped under the sheets, laying her head upon his muscular chest, smiling her beautiful smile. "Boyfriend Robin, do you think Friend Raven will be okay?"

"I don't know, Star."

"Boyfriend Robin, I believe I have fallen out of the love with you."

He looked down with a hurt expression, and then understood. "Beastboy." Her face, now guilty looking, confirmed his accusation, and he offered her a small smile. She got up, and kissed him on the lips for the last time. "Goodnight, Friend Robin."

She walked out and closed his door. "Yeah, Goodnight. "

**With Raven ******

Raven waited for sleep to overtake her, and when it didn't, she got exceptionally frustrated with the whole concept of "sleep". A knock was heard on her door, and she was glad to finally have another excuse for not sleeping besides being a complete and total insomniac.

She opened her door, and saw Robin, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Uh, hi Rae. Um, can I talk to you?"

Raven gave him a look, and for a moment, Robin worried that she wouldn't let him in. Suddenly, she stepped inside, and made a motion clearly giving him permission to enter her fortress.

"What do you need, Robin."

"Starfire broke up with me."

Her face softened, showing the tiniest bit of sympathy, and offering him a small smile. "It'll be okay."

Suddenly, Robin knew the truth. HE wouldn't be happy with Starfire. He would much rather have Raven there to truly care, and not suffocate him like Starfire sometimes would do. Raven opened her mouth to offer him words of condolence, but Robin cut her off by leaning forward and claiming her lips for his own…….


	12. Prologue

_**10 years later**_

Raven looked over at her husband as he played with her daughter, smiling and laughing as she gave him a wedgie with her powers.

Her husband, Robin(now known as Nightwing), loved to play with their daughter, Dove, no matter how many bruises he got after wards. He got up and walked over to her, his muscles working together to make him look like a walking god. He encircled his large arm around her tiny waste, and moved her out of the way when Starfire and Beastboy came tumbling down the hallway, Starfire's now pregnant belly (thanks to Beastboy) bouncing slightly.

"Sparky, have you seen Vicky?" Bee's tinkling voice sounded down the corridors of the tower (Vicky was Cyborg and Bee's adopted child) she ran in, her robotic parts shining in the lighting, her Dad not far behind.

'_Yes, the tower is now full of happiness even for me.' _Raven thought, _' And to think it all started with a rhyming game.'; _

Then she smiled up at her husband, patting him on the but, as he slowly lent down and gave her a kiss…….

**THE END**

Okay, so I was having trouble continuing this, so I decided to write a prologue. Please don't hate me, I know this kinda sucked. A/N, The name Vicky is after one of my friends, and I wanted to include her, No, she's not half robotic, I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL! Thank you for all of the reviews, good and bad. Ta ta for now.


End file.
